Happiness
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Iris has something important to tell Phoenix, something that will effect both of their lives forever. Phoenix/Iris. T&T spoilers


A/N- So, this is just a quick little thing little thing that I wrote. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

Iris could only smile as she let herself into the apartment that she shared with her new husband and daughter. She and Phoenix had been married for almost six months now and they had been the most blissful of her life. That's not to say that they did not fight now and then, as they certainly did, but they could always manage to work things out before too long.

As she entered the apartment, Iris glanced around excitedly, hoping that Phoenix had come home early, but the quiet of the apartment told her that her hopes were in vain. Feeling a bit disappointed, a small frown creased her face, but it didn't last for long. She couldn't imagine that there was anything right now that could shake the happiness she felt at this moment. Not after she had just discovered that she was pregnant.

Laying her hand gently on her stomach, Iris's smile broadened as she imagined the small child growing inside of her. Her eyes again darted hopefully towards the door, as though she could get Phoenix to arrive through a sheer act of will. When Phoenix still didn't arrive, Iris sighed with an impatience that surprised her. Although normally a very patient woman, she couldn't wait to tell her husband the news. He had always been so excited about the idea at the times when they had discussed it.

And once he knew, they could tell Trucy who would be out of her mind with joy. She had been pestering them since they had gotten married to give her a little brother or sister, but Iris wanted to tell Phoenix first so that they could tell Trucy together. So, at least for tonight, Trucy was staying at Kurain with Maya and Pearl.

Sighing heavily, Iris walked into the next room and settled down at the large desk inside it. Reaching into the black bag beside the desk, she pulled out some blank paper to try to write out the next day's lesson plan for the class that she taught, but her mind refused to cooperate. She was simply too excited to focus on anything else at that moment.

After an hour of working, Iris had finally managed to, at least, get an outline written, so that she would at least not be completely unprepared for the following day. Pregnant or not, her students still needed her attention. As happy as she was at the news, she adored her students and it would be hard to leave them when the baby was born. With that thought, Iris quickly scribbled a note to herself as a reminder that she needed to let the school know and start looking for a good substitute for her students.

After that was done, Iris stood up to stretch her legs. The sound of her stomach growling shocked her a bit. She was always so hungry these days, but, admittedly, that actually made sense now that she knew that she was expecting. After all, she was eating for two now.

Smiling at the thought, she walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, wondering about the best way to tell Phoenix when he got home as she walks, but she didn't have much time to contemplate the issue before she heard a key in the door.

Crying out happily, Iris rushed to the door to meet him.

Phoenix walked in, a tired look on his face, but his eyes brightened when he saw her standing there.

"Hi, Rissy," Phoenix smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. As they parted though, a concerned frown crossed his face. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Surprised by his question, Iris's eyes opened wide as she quickly tried to reassure him. "No- no, of course not. Why would there be?"

With a wiry smile on his face, Phoenix teased, "You just aren't usually standing at attention by the door, my love."

Giggling a bit, Iris kissed him. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Actually though, there…" The words died in her throat as nervousness suddenly rushed through her. What was the best way to tell him? Mysteriously, fear seized her in that moment as her mind raced, besieged by a number of questions, her breathing quickened and her throat tightened despite her efforts to calm herself. W-What if he really didn't want this child? They had discussed the topic a bit, but they always talked about as though it would happen some time in the future… was now too soon?

"Yes?" Phoenix asked, concern flickering in his gentle blue eyes as he watched her.

"I'm just being silly," Iris told herself sternly, but when she opened her mouth to tell him, the words refused to come. Instead, she said, "Oh, nothing. It's silly." Turning away, she walked into the kitchen. "You must be starving. What would you like to eat?"

"I-I don't know, Iris," Phoenix responded, clearly surprised by the quick change of topic. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh?" she asked, keeping her back turned to him as she spoke. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes just yet; not until she had figured out what she wished to do. Opening the refrigerator, she asked, "How about I make us something light then? I could just make a quick salad or sandwiches or…"

Her voice trailed off as Phoenix wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'd rather know what you were going to say earlier."

Iris fell silent for a moment. She… she was being foolish. In her heart, she realized this. It was her mind that was causing these problems, always looking for potential troubles.

Happiness had never lasted in her life. She could still remember all those carefree moments in Kurain before her father dragged her and Dahlia away from the only home they'd ever know and dragged them apart, never to see one another again or so she had believed. At the time, she had truly thought that her world had come to an end, but, with Bikini's help, she had managed to pick up the pieces. Then there was the joy of being reunited with her sister that was destroyed when she saw what Dahlia had become and then when she finally, truly lost her forever. She had tried so hard to save her sister, but she had failed; a failure that still haunted her to this day. Surely, she wasn't entitled to such happiness. Although she tried hard not to think about her, a part of her desperately feared what was to come. How long would her joy last this time? How long before she lost all that she loved yet again?

"Rissy, please talk to me," Phoenix plead softly. "What's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, Iris took a deep breath and turned to face him. As she opened her eyes and met his gaze, she swallowed hard and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the couch in the next room.

She loved him. That was all that she really knew. Perhaps this would last forever and perhaps it wouldn't, but she couldn't live her life in fear. It wasn't fair to Phoenix or to Trucy or… or to herself.

Taking another deep breath, Iris squeezed his hand tightly and said, "Feenie, I-I'm pregnant."

Fearfully she glanced at Phoenix's face to see his reaction and relief flooded her as she realized that she'd had nothing to worry about. The look on his face was one of shock quickly being replaced by delight.

"R-really?" he whispered, his hand tightening around hers. When she nodded, he smiled broadly and kissed her. "That's wonderful, Rissy. Have you been to see the doctor yet? Does Trucy know?"

"Yes, I went today," she told him happily. Moving closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "He says the baby is healthy. He asked me to come back in next week for an ultrasound. And, no. Trucy doesn't know yet. I wanted us to tell her together. She's staying at Kurain tonight."

Phoenix smiled, "Good. We'll tell her tell her when she gets home tomorrow. Do you mind if I go with you to the doctor's office?"

Iris smiled, cuddling closer to him. "No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd really like it if you'd come with me." Closing her eyes, she sighed blissfully and whispered, "I love you, Feenie.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Phoenix said softly, "And I you, Rissy. And I you."


End file.
